Kodiak Flasheart
'''Kodiak '''was born in Frost Fall and his dragon is a Seashocker named Sparky and Splash. Description First off Kodiak is very quiet, he hardly talks but when he does it is usually few but very important words. He comes off as being very intimiating towards other people, so most people expect him to be a very scary person. However Kodiak is far more friendlier than most people, yet he enjoys his space. He has a good scene of morals and has a soft spot for those weaker than himself. Kodiak likes thunderstorms for some reason. Kodiak has long jet black hair and blue eyes. Kodiak is very tall and muscular and looks a lot older than he really is. Kodiak knows a lot about the sea and it's wild life after being raised on boats and in the fishing town of Frost Fall. He originally called the Seashockers Oceanzaps as a child, however he adopted the name when he came to live in frost Fall. Kodiak can make a fishing hook out of anything and he can weave a fishing net out of vines or animal hair. He actually doesn't like the taste of eel. History Kodiak's parents were traveling merchants that sails the seas making travels to various settlements long the coast. One calm night his ship was caught in the corss-fire of two fighting Scauldrons over a female. The ship was wreched and only Kodiak survived clinging to a piece of wood, because his parents pushed him onto it. He would have died in the freezing cold water if not for a passing by Seashocker that had been separated from their pod. The Seashocker swam Kodiak towards the nearest settlement Frost Fall. Fishermen were able to rescue him and he was adopted into the community. Kodiak started visiting the sea shore to see his new dragon friends. He called the two headed dragon Sparky and Splash. The Seashocker was a juvenile, so Kodiak and his dragon friend were able to relocate the pod living nearby. The Seashocker started to grow as the years went by, so Kodiak converted an overturned Viking ship into a house for Sparky and Splash. His dragon companion was not his only friend. Unlike most people in Frost Fall, Kodiak was one of the few people who could tolerate Cutthroat's oddness. Liking his solitude, Kodiak didn't mind being around the other teenagers of the village, including Hangnail, Whiplash as well as Cutthroat. Kodiak and Cutthroat seemed have conversations without words, understanding each other by body gestures and eye contact. When Ivory Clan came to Frost Fall, Kodiak started hanging around Slasho and started a relationship with her. The two seemed to balance each other out, Slasho's hyper and upbeat attitude brought some excitement to Kodiak's life and his calm and quiet nature helped to keep Slasho down to earth. Trivia *Kodiak Flasheart is named after two meerkats, a male Kodiak from the Sequoia Mob and another male meerkat from the Gozilla Mob. *It is unknown to Kodiak but he was born on Hawaii which is outside of Panem. Category:Frost Fall inhabitants Category:Ivory Clan members Category:Dragon Riders Category:Viking characters